galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Humaroid Level 4
Totals: 9 Fleets, 1200 Stacks = 97200 Ships Flagship = Grim Reaper Fleets: 3x The Guardians-13 - Black Flagship CC: 5* Fatal Furies - Min Range, Closest Ships & Weapons: Mall 7 Cybras / Flash Sonicbomb Fleets: 2x The Guardians-14 - Black Flagship CC: 5* Fatal Furies - Min Range, Closest Ships & Weapons: Mall 7 Nicholas / Meltdown Fleets: 2x The Guardians-15 - Red Flagship CC: 5* Fatal Furies - Max Range, Max Attack Ships & Weapons: Mall 7 Genesis / Destroyer Rocket Rack Fleets: 2x The Guardians-16 - Red Flagship CC: 8* Light and Darkness - Max Range, Max Durability Ships & Weapons: Mall 7 Nicholas / Warhammer Streamliner Tips on How to Beat: *I use Death from above 2* with Gems (+297 stats), with 10 indie's fleets i can beat this without loss any ship. *My 5* DFA (stats 1574, dodge 600+)can easily solo this with 8 stacks independance (2 bloody, 1 azrael) and 1 stack Shaddow Guardian (6 bloody) without any losses. *My 6* DFA with 600 dodge can easily solo this on daybreaks with only slight damage to shields from ship based. I set to max attack to take those out first. Not using ballistic chips is a must on this one in order to not lose any ships from reflect on the flags( i have orange balli chips and take 15mil reflect damage with em on, 4 mil without). *My 3* DFA with 547 Dodge (1215 total stats) can solo this easy with 0 damage, I use independances with 6 Eos, 2 EA, 1 Shield regen, and judgment III x2 and II x 1 and conq flagships loaded with judgments. My implants are blue Negator + Charger IV, Blue stabilizer + aegis III and Purple Caenus III. Just try to have over 1100 stats to beat the FF, and you should be fine. You can use max range if you don't want the light and darkness skill to affect you. *I did this with 1 Rex 3* (stat total 1117, dodge 571, speed 466, acc 60, elec 20) using 9 stacks of hamdars equipped with 3 bloody mary 3s and 1 flash sonicbomb 3, 9 EOS, 3 EA, electronic modules and engines. Chips included Orange Daedelus III, Purple Negator III and Aegis III, and Blue Charger III and Min Ballistics II. The fleet fully loaded carried 810000 he3, and I used more than 500000 of it. The fight lasted 28 of 28 possible rounds, and my shields were deeply damaged, but I lost no ships. I think this would have worked better with a dodge/accuracy optimized rex. Either way, this is the absolute minimum setup to take on H4, and it seems likely you could get rounded out with this setup. More accuracy or more firepower would aid in ensuring that the battle finished before the time limit, so on my comm I would use a few accuracy gems instead of speed gems if I ever chanced doing this again. *3* DFA (1144 total/461 Dodge) Countered all CCs. Honor Ballistic Indies with 6 Eos/2EA took no damage (even with 94% hit from the SB Nicholas). I used Nexus flags but could easily have won with conqs, almost rounded out due to slower kill times. Humaroid Levels You need to have stats around 1140-1150 total at least. Also, you don't need too much ARA if you're using "Rex Scuta", for his skill also includes increasing stability. However, it's not guranteed he'd use it against the 8*s. If you're using Rex however, there's a huge chance you won't lose ships. Good luck. Category:Collision Chaos Category:Instance Category:Humaroid